Percabeth Sadness :O
by Rachfred123
Summary: You have to click this to read it. If I write a summary I'll spoil it. It's Percabeth and It's Sad. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Chiron and Nico were talking in hushed voices. "We-Tell-Annabeth. Percy-Dead." She stopped still at those words. Then, ignoring all sense of rationality, she barged through the doors, looking like a madwoman. Maybe she was. Chiron and Nico looked at her, Chiron with grave sadness, and Nico with surprise and pain. He didn't look any better than she felt.

"What...did...you….say." She said, spitting out each word. She grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. He didn't even react. Chiron broke in. "Annabeth…" He said, and that one word was so full of pain, she knew. "No!" She cried. "He...said he wouldn't leave me." Her voice was a broken whisper. When he left for his quest, he left her and kissed her goodbye, his eyes twinkling. "I love you." He said. That was not gone, It couldn't be gone. "No.." She muttered, her eyes painful. "Stop!" She screamed. Make this feeling stop. She ran out, not caring where she was going. She ran through thorn bushes, embracing the physical pain to mix with the emotional. She collapsed a few meters farther. Clenching the dirt, crying so hard she couldn't see. She wondered what that horrible keening sound was, then realized it was her. She threw up three times. She crawled forward, then hit her head on a tree, so she just sat there in a ball, leaking vomit and blood and tears. The pain was so bad. So real. She fell asleep there, screaming at the gods and at everything. She knew blame was no good way to go, but she did it anyway. She had to stop the pain. Stop it.

She woke up in the infirmary, her head and legs bandaged and cleaned. They offered her nectar and ambrosia, but she refused it. They couldn't heal her heart. She stood up suddenly. No way Percy was dead. He wouldn't leave her. He was just out there. She grinned, a maniac smile on her face. She clung to this belief like her last lifeline. Maybe it was. The only line keeping her from plunging into the deep end, that is. Then Nico came in. His face was sad and pained, and he looked at her maniac smile like he knew what she was thinking, and his pained expression shone even more through his eyes.

He walked over and handed her a little bundle. "He wanted you to have this." He said, his voice cracking, and he left. She stared at the bundle, not wanting to believe what was in it. She raised one hand, and slowly unwrapped the blue cloth. Her hand brushed against the cold metal, and once again she ran, her tears clouding her eyes. She left the pen on the infirmary bed. It was proof. It made it real. The line snapped and she dove into the deep end. Her seaweed brain wasn't here to save her. Not today.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy didn't know where he was. He was on his quest, then BOOM. He ends up in a weird room with someone calling him Logan. "Logan!" A blond haired boy said. "Logan, wake up!" He looked up at the boy. "Who are you?" The boy looked at him, sighing. "You don't remember me? Sam, your friend since like, I dunno, 3rd Grade?" Percy's face must have looked blank because Sam was surprised. "You seriously don't remember me?" Percy looks at him. "You said my name was Logan, right?" He asked. Sam looked nervous. "Dude, maybe we should call 911 or something." Percy hastily recovered. "It's fine, just like tell me um my life." Sam looked weirded out, but still filled him out anyway. Percy looked in the mirror and freaked out. He touched his face and hair. He had his black hair and green eyes, and basically looked the same. "Oh yeah, dude, what's with your hair and like your eyes. Everyone is, like, talking bout' how they were always like that, but they weren't dude. It's freaky." Demigod. Percy's senses fired up. Sam saw through the mist. Demigod. Maybe Apollo, he thought, studying the blond face. "Sam, How old am I?" He asked. "We're in college. You're 22."

Percy knew one thing that he had to do. 1. Get A Weapon. 2. Figure out what is going on. 3. Find Annabeth. He wanted to do #3 immediately, but he needed the other 2 to complete it. He smirked and felt proud of himself for making such an awesome list, when Sam shook his hand infront of his face, and Percy zoomed back into reality. "You okay?" Sam asked. "Sorry. Just zoned out." Percy said. "Now comeon, man, you have a date with your girlfriend." Percy stared at him. "Annabeth?" Sam looked at him weirdly. "No...Clara...Remember?" Percy looked blankly at him. "I have a girlfriend named Clara…" He said uncertainly. Sam nodded slowly, staring at him, and Percy groaned. Like he needed another obstacle to stop him from getting to Annabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

He grabbed Clara and Sam and walked out. "Okay. I don't remember any of you. You both know I am not this Logan person, since I look nothing like him. I have no idea what's going on either, and I need to know how I got here. Also, my name is Percy, and I am once again NOT LOGAN." He said, raising his voice a bit at the last part. Sam stared at him. "You are Logan." He said, slowly. Percy huffed and racked his brain for the technique Annabeth always used to make demigods realize the memories are the mist. "Oh yeah, I remember." He muttered. Then raising his voice, he spoke to Sam. "If I'm Logan, what is my last name?" He asked. Clara and Sam concentrated, then looked at each other before turning to him. "You told us once..I know this…" Clara said. She had curly brown hair, and bright blue eyes. They turned to look at him helplessly. "We don't know." Percy nodded. "All your memories are fake, they are made of the mist, which is this weird misty thingy that prevents other guys to seeing what you do. Do you ever see weird monsters? Things nobody else sees?" He asked them. They looked at him, slowly absorbing what he was saying. "K. So now what?" Sam asked. Percy blinked. He didn't think they would accept that so easily.

"I dunno." He said sheepishly. He hadn't thought that far. "Well, it's obvious isn't it?" Clara said. The boys turned to look at her. "We get disguises. To like hide from the monster thingys, and other stuff. There were also weird weapons in my basement. Should we get those?" Percy nodded. "And we need cash." The other kids shrugged helplessly. "The most we can get for you is like $40." Sam said. "We're broke." Percy nodded. "That's enough. I know where we can get more." He said.

Clara stopped by her apartment and let herself in. She pointed to a bin full of weapons under the dresser, and went to grab disguises. She came back with some different colored contact lenses and hair dye. Percy was hiding a sword under his jacket, while Sam looked at a bow but took a sword anyway. Clara looked for a bit then finally chose a silver pistol that she hid in her pocket. They packed bags of food, bandages, and clothes, before picking up the hair dye and contacts. Percy put in brown contacts and dyed his hair brown, Sam dyed his hair black, and Clara dyed her hair blond, which reminded Percy so heartbreakingly of Annabeth.

They grabbed their stuff, made sure weapons were hidden, and left. With the 40 dollars they hailed a taxi and Percy asked for the Dare Enterprises in town. The driver nodded and sped through traffic while Percy went through the plan. "Okay. My friend is here, but you have to call me Logan while I'm in disguise." They nodded. The taxi stopped in front of a giant, sleek building and Percy nodded. They ran inside with their stuff, paid the taxi driver, and walked to the receptionist. "We're friends of Rachel Dare. We need to speak with her." The receptionist nodded and called Rachel. A few minutes later she came down, looking at them. They walked up to her. "Look. A friend of mine said you would help us. We have to get to camp, but we are completely broke, and we need cash." Logan-Percy said. Rachel nodded. "Okay. Here." She pulled out a wad of hundreds and handed it to Clara. You guys are demigods, right?" Percy nodded. "Yes. And thanks. I swear on the Styx, once we get to camp, you'll be happy to see me." Rachel looked at him. "Okay...Can I get your name?" Percy hesitated. "Logan….gotta go!" He said, sprinting out, with his team following. Rachel stood there, mouth agape. After a while, she shook her head and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy bought a speedboat, already stocked with supplies from Travis and Conner, who he found at the docks. He paid them and left, also leaving small hints that he was Percy. He immediately started up the speedboat and was cruising easily. He put it on autopilot, and walked downstairs to check on Sam and Clara. "Hey guys, sorry about being so rushed. It's probably a huge change." He said seriously. Sam turned to look at him. "A huge change, maybe, but we didn't leave much behind us. We're orphans."

Percy looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry for you, bro." Then his face broke out in a grin. "But in this place, you should fit in pretty easily." Clara was silent. She spoke up slowly. "So...with this mist thing...we never had a relationship?" She asked sadly, like she already knew the answer. Percy looked sad. "Yeah. That's the thing with the mist, it makes up fake memories." He replied. Sam looked awkward with all the tension. Percy noticed him, and he went back upstairs to steer. Clara said she was tired and went to the bedroom. Sam shrugged and ate some food. As soon as they hit the shore, Percy had already packed the bags. Sam and Clara were on the deck, and Percy walked on the beach, breathing in the air. He walked forward, and through camp. Everyone looked at the newcomers oddly. They walked into the Big House and saw Chiron. Percy dropped the bags and hugged him. "Chiron!" He grinned. Chiron studied him before looking surprised. "Perseus?" He asked shakily. "Yeah! What's up?" He asked. "Do you mind helping my friends here? I have someone to find." He said, cutting off Chiron, who nodded. "She's here." Percy sprinted out, his brown hair flying. He looked in the Athena Cabin, then when he didn't find what he was looking for, he ran to the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

He saw the flash of blonde curls and grinned. She was staring out to sea, and her eyes had a pained expression. "Wise Girl!" He yelled. She turned around so fast, her eyes turning guarded. "Who told you that name?" She asked sharply. He backed up. "It's me!" A strand of hair fell in his face and he looked perplexed. "Oh!" He said. "I still have the disguise on." He muttered sheepishly. He took out his contacts and threw those away, and then controlling the water, dumped some on his head, washing the dye out. He turned to her, eyes sparkling. "Miss me." She stared at him, before backing up.

"This is a dream." She said. "No, This is real." He replied, before grabbing her and kissing her passionately. She broke away to look at him. "It's you." She said, her voice shaky. "Your Seaweed Brain." He said, grinning. She laughed. "I'm sorry it's so long. One moment I was 18 and on a quest, then suddenly I'm 22 and in an apartment!" He said, putting a confused expression on his face. But then it broke out in a goofy grin, and he kissed her. "I told you I wouldn't leave you." If I go to the underworld, Hades will have a heck of a time keeping me there." He said. He hugged her softly, and felt a familiar weight in his pocket. "Riptide." He grinned and kissed her again. "But you made it all worth it."

Annabeth sighed happily in his arms. Then she woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

**AHAHAHHA I'M SO EVIL. JK. Maybe I'll write a sequel. Maybe not. If you think I'm a horrible person and you want more Percabeth, scroll down. If you scroll down for long enough, you are a devoted reader who deserves to know the truth.**

 **JK. ANNABETH NEVER WOKE UP! I just added that to troll you guys. Thank you for reading this :D**


End file.
